


way too many people in the addison lee

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crack, Humor, M/M, au- nobody dies!!!, no real spoilers, the nogitsune plays matchmaker, these are the games they play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ого!!! – впечатлился ногитцуне. Во избежания стычки следовало без всякого промедления сразу переходить к сути. – Ты нравишься Стайлзу? Ну, чтобы прям в том самом смысле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	way too many people in the addison lee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [way too many people in the addison lee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355956) by [snsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk). 



> От переводчика: Осторожно, нетипичный ногитцуне-сваха!!!

Когда ногитцуне впервые увидел Дэнни, он широко раскрыл глаза и спросил:

\- Это он?

\- Оставь его в покое, - немедленно отозвался Стайлз, набрасываясь на ногитцуне не хуже оборотня. 

Ногитцуне и сам чувствовал, что его предположение было неверным, несмотря на то, что Стайлз однозначно переживал за Дэнни. 

\- И чтобы ты там не имел в виду, это не он, - добавил Стайлз и спохватился. – А вообще о чем речь?

Ногитцуне закатил глаза:

\- Я же знаю, что ты к кому-то неровно дышишь. Только пока не знаю, к кому конкретно. 

 

По идее, он захватил тело Стайлза и должен был получить доступ к большинству мыслей и воспоминаниям. Но Стайлз окончательно так и не сдался, поэтому некоторые вещи по-прежнему оставались заблокированными. Хотя, не совсем заблокированными – скорее, некоторые образы прятались за дымкой, которая показным равнодушием и подавлением эмоций заслоняла полную картину. Правда, ногитцуне был уверен в том, что просто сам Стайлз до сих пор находился в стадии отрицания.

\- Ты же в курсе, мне нравится Лидия, - отмахнулся Стайлз, повторяя это, определенно, уже в тысячный раз.

Ногитцуне хмыкнул, анализируя эмоции недовольного вмешательством Стайлза.

\- Ты приучил себя к этой мысли, хотя всё давно сошло на нет. Ты любишь ее, но совершенно не по-особенному.

\- Не по-особенному? Господи, тебе что, девять лет? И вообще, разве ты не должен убивать и проворачивать разные нехорошие штуки?

\- Это уже не так весело, – грустно вздохнул ногитцуне. Он попытался прощупать Стайлза еще раз, но тот оперативно отреагировал, поставив мысленный блок «Отвали!» с горящими неоновыми вспышками.

\- Отстань! – огрызнулся уже вслух Стайлз. – Иди и отбери конфетку у ребенка или что-нибудь в этом роде. Но еще лучше – убирайся из меня навсегда!

\- Имя начинается на …? – не обращая внимания на заманчивые предложения, затаил дыхание ногитцуне, потому что в этом направлении он еще не двигался.

\- Отвянь! – фыркнув, сказал Стайлз. – И только попробуй что-то сделать Дэнни.

Вообще-то, ногитцуне имел вполне себе культурные планы насчет Дэнни. Парень был довольно милым, хотя, разумеется, и не тем самым, которого Стайлз так тщательно от него скрывал. Но милым в достаточной степени, чтобы ногитцуне захотел вбросить сексуальные намеки в разговор, случайно коснуться его рукой, оставив после себя смущение и озадаченность. Темные духи всегда же знали, как получить желаемое.

Но ногитцуне оставил все как есть, Стайлз ведь попросил не причинять Дэнни вреда. Ладно, он еще разберется с этой тайной.

\- Ты закончил? – спросил Стайлз, когда они вышли из бара. Ногитцуне ощутил даже ментальное закатывание глаз.

\- Еще и не начинал.

 

Когда они встретились со Скоттом, ногитцуне засомневался, так как Стайлз совершенно точно определял Скотта как лучшего друга и, вообще, брата, но на всякий случай стоило проработать все варианты.

В результате его умозаключений Стайлз так сильно начал смеяться, что тело, которое вообще-то было под контролем ногитцуне, согнулось пополам от хохота

\- Ага, вперед! – отсмеявшись, сказал Стайлз. – Ну, попробуй пофлиртовать со Скоттом!

\- Нет, спасибо, - нахмурился ногитцуне. 

Скотт осторожно подошел ближе: 

\- Я хочу поговорить со Стайлзом.

\- Он вне зоны доступа, - проговорил ногитцуне, закатывая глаза. – Хотя подожди. Может, ты мне скажешь - на кого запал Стайлз?

\- Он не в курсе, - усмехнулся Стайлз.

\- Так, Лидия же, - озадаченно ответил Скотт.

\- Я ж сказал, он не знает, - проговорил Стайлз.

\- Ты вообще-то должен быть его лучшим другом, - укоризненно произнес ногитцуне.

\- Так и есть, - возмутился Скотт, хотя по его сердцу и проскользнула легкая тень вины, которую жадный ногитцуне незамедлительно впитал. – Но, наверно, не в последнее время…

Стайлз промолчал. 

\- Ну, - протянул ногитцуне неуклюже. Когда Стайлз не раздражался, это и в половину не было так весело – Тогда еще увидимся!

 

По крайней мере, разговор со Скоттом убедил ногитцуне в том, что у себя в голове Стайлз скрывает кого-то другого. 

 

Следующей стала Лидия. 

\- Я тебя умоляю, как будто она что-то знает, - проговорил Стайлз

\- Лидия Мартин, - обратился ногитцуне, игнорируя Стайлза.

Лидия приподняла идеальную бровь и наклонила голову, моментально ориентируясь: 

\- Темный дух лисицы!

\- Ты знаешь, что Стайлз годами был в тебя влюблен?

\- Захлопнись! – рассердился Стайлз.

\- Конечно, - проговорила Лидия слегка скучающим тоном. Она выстукивала дробь высоким каблучком и выглядела так, словно имела еще тысячу других более важных дел, которыми надо было срочно заняться. Например, поиском средств избавления Стайлза от одной лисьей задницы.

\- И кто же подвинул тебя с пьедестала Стайлза? – спросил ногитцуне.

Лидия остановилась и задумалась, словно он, наконец, сказал нечто, что заслуживало ее внимания.

\- И почему я должна тебе это рассказать? – осведомилась Лидия.

\- Как она вообще узнала? – изумился Стайлз. 

\- Стайлз хочет узнать, откуда тебе все известно? – услужливо передал вопрос ногитцуне.

\- Твой типаж, - оскорблено фыркнула Лидия. – Разговор закончен?

\- Типаж? – стал допытываться Стайлз – Лидия, что ты хочешь этим сказать?

\- Типаж, - повторил ногитцуне, откровенно веселясь. - Лидия, что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Лидия неопределенно махнула рукой. 

\- Пугающий. Горячий. И недосягаемый даже в твоих фантазиях, - она указала на себя и отступила к своей машине. – Мы закончили? – не дожидаясь ответа, Лидия распахнула дверцу и уехала прочь.

Стайлз шокировано застыл.

\- Так значит, пугающий. Горячий. Недосягаемый в твоих фантазиях? – оживился ногитцуне.

\- Помолчи, а! – тяжело вздохнул Стайлз.

 

Собственно говоря, в голове Стайлза присутствовало несколько людей, которые подходили под нужное описание.

 

\- Так и думал, что первым делом ты отправишься сюда, - беспристрастно прокомментировал Стайлз, когда они остановились перед домом Арджентов.

\- Ты мог попытаться меня отвлечь, - сказал ногитцуне, пожимая плечами.

\- Мог бы, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. 

Ногитцуне, хоть и был озабочен многими вещами, вообще-то успел полюбить этого нахального пацана. Проказливый Стайлз напоминал ногитцуне младшую версию его самого, еще перед всеми этими столетиями, когда он начал сеять раздор и страдания. 

Эллисон Арджент со скрещенными на груди руками вышла из тени, даже не пытаясь скрыть полный комплект оружия, что крепился у нее на бедре, в бюстгальтере, в носке и даже в переднем кармане ее симпатичного белого сарафана.

\- Если ты не собираешься говорить о твоем скором расставании со Стайлзом, то я не участвую в разговоре, - с места объявила Эллисон. - Лидия мне уже рассказала, что ты пристаешь с какой-то тупой фигней, отнимая у всех время. Я не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, но мое время ты не отнимешь.

\- Ого!!! – впечатлился ногитцуне. Во избежания стычки следовало без всякого промедления сразу переходить к сути. – Ты нравишься Стайлзу? Ну, чтобы прям в том самом смысле.

Эллисон посмотрела еще более раздраженно:

\- Это имеет отношение к тому, чтобы ты, наконец, убрался из Стайлза?

\- Обещаю основательно над этим подумать, но только после того, как узнаю секрет. 

\- И после всё уничтожишь?

\- Разве я так сказал? - оскорбился ногитцуне.

\- Почему ты не спросишь у Стайлза напрямую? – спросила Эллисон.

\- Он мне не говорит, - ногитцуне очень постарался подавить обиженный вздох.

\- Молодец, Стилински! – весело хмыкнула Эллисон.

\- Спасибо! – ответил Стайлз, ментально отсалютовав девушке.

Уязвленный до глубины души ногитцуне из вредности сообщение не озвучил.

Эллисон коротко усмехнулась.

\- Стайлз любит Скотта слишком сильно, чтобы даже подумать обо мне, - сказала она уверенно. – И я думаю, Скотт обязательно бы унюхал.

 

\- Это уже слишком, - возмущенно верещал Стайлз. – Что за долбанный фарс? Ты понимаешь, что это оскорбляет мое достоинство? Я против того, чтобы ты так использовал мое тело.

Самоуверенное привлекательное лицо Джексона Уиттмора появилось на экране скайпа, излучая достаток, лень и полное отсутствие всякого энтузиазма.

\- Пугающий, - напомнил ногитцуне Стайлзу. - Горячий. Недосягаемый. Ты же мне отказался что-то сказать, вот, я и действую.

Джексон нахмурил брови и пиксели изображения исказили это движение:

\- Что ты там бормочешь, Стилински?

\- Сэкономлю тебе время: это точно не этот пафосный засранец, - фыркнул Стайлз.

\- Привет, Джексон! - поздоровался ногитцуне.

\- Чего тебе, Стайлз? – спросил Джексон, не скрывая при виде собеседника недовольства, что не могло сгладить даже расстояние в тысячу миль и отвратительное интернет-соединение. – Я не аннулирую судебный запрет! 

\- Судебный запрет? – повторил ногитцуне.

Стайлз вздохнул.

\- Запрет наложили, когда мы похитили и держали Джексона взаперти в полицейском фургоне. Чувак, ты контролируешь мое тело и у тебя есть доступ ко всем воспоминаниям, так используй эти знания.

\- Не, это я помню, - проговорил ногитцуне. – Просто не придал запрету значение. Ты явно не входишь в число его любимчиков, так?

Стайлз закатил глаза и позволил ногитцуне увидеть период канимы в их жизни. Подозрения, раздражение и неохотное признание говорили обо всем чересчур ясно. Ногитцуне не чувствовал там никаких скрытых чувств.

Стайлз, однозначно, скрывал другое, что было прикрыто сарказмом, деланным безразличием и нежеланием ничего признавать. 

\- Прекрасно, - сказал ногитцуне. – Ладно, пока Джексон! 

\- Всегда подозревал, что тебе надо лечить голову! – подвел итог Джексон после того, как изумленно понаблюдал за односторонним разговором Стайлза с самим собой.

 

Кора Хейл была вбита в телефон Стайлза как ЖЕНСКАЯ КОПИЯ ХЕЙЛА.

\- Что это значит? – поинтересовался ногитцуне.

\- Это значит, что она точно такая же, как и ее брат, - ответил Стайлз. - Вплоть до впечатляющего угрюмого взгляда, ни дать ни взять, Великое Око Саурона.

\- Стайлз, что? – ответила Кора в трубку. – Что-то с Дереком?

\- Он в полном порядке, - беззаботно ответил ногитцуне. Ну, а что, чистейшая правда, он за последнее время не помнил травм Дерека. – Итак, насчет того поцелуя…

\- Ну, куда же без этого разговора… – вздохнул Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, какого хрена, я не собираюсь быть его заменой, - огрызнулась Кора еще более раздраженно, чем Джексон, хотя это и казалось невозможным. – Подбери сопли и поговори с ним, не сбивай с толку нас обоих.

И Кора отбилась.

\- С ним, - задумчиво произнес ногитцуне.

\- Круг замкнулся! – соглашаясь, усмехнулся Стайлз.

 

\- Это Вернон Бойд? – спросил ногитцуне, несмотря на радостные воспоминания Стайлза от пары пришедших смс, в которых Бойд с Эрикой после побега сообщали, что они в безопасности, и даже, вроде как, счастливы.

\- Ты хватаешься за соломинку, чувак, - сочувственно проговорил Стайлз – Я бы никогда не рискнул попасть Эрике под горячую руку.

Они стояли на опушке леса, прислонившись к стволу дереву, когда недалеко раздался звук шагов нескольких человек.

\- Думаешь, они уже придумали, как вытащить меня из тебя? – поинтересовался ногитцуне. 

Стайлз хмыкнул:

\- Я знаю столько же, сколько и ты.

В поле зрения появилась стая Стайлза – Скотт, Лидия, Эллисон, Дерек, Кира, Айзек и близнецы – еще не окончательно сформированная, но с каждым днем все ближе и ближе приближающаяся к настоящей сплоченности. 

\- Не слишком им доверяй, - вкрадчиво пробормотал ногитцуне.

\- Да-да, конечно, я так и собирался, - ответил Стайлз.

Крис Арджент, шериф Стилински, Дитон образовали вокруг них круг.

\- Как отвратительно, - поделился ногитцуне со Стайлзом. – Все так переполнены любовью, что противно. 

\- Ну, прости, это почти обычное их состояние, - сказал Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, я думаю, ты должен сказать ему, - проговорила Лидия. – Или мы будем действовать по нашему плану, который не обещает безболезненное извлечение. 

\- Она права, третьего не дано, - вздохнул ногитцуне. – Я чересчур навязчивый упрямец. 

\- Не о чем говорить, - запротестовал Стайлз, что незамедлительно передал группе ногитцуне. – Я не понимаю, почему это так важно, всего лишь глупое увлечение и ничего не значит, вытащите его, давайте. Мне плевать на боль. Просто избавьтесь от него, наконец, - добавил Стайлз раздраженно.

\- Стайлз, пожалуйста, - умоляюще обратился Скотт, не забывая про свое главное оружие – щенячий взгляд. – Ты же давал слово, что не будешь напрасно геройствовать.

Стайлз застонал, громко и протяжно. 

\- Мы что не можем… Давайте, мы его просто проигнорируем…

\- Не будь идиотом, Стайлз! - прорычал Дерек.

\- Даже не начинай, - огрызнулся в ответ Стайлз, но ногитцуне и не почесался, чтобы озвучить его слова.

\- А если кто-то из нас скажет, это сработает? – спросила Кира.

\- Не-а, - извиняющимся тоном произнес ногитцуне. – Я должен услышать это от него.

-Вы что, все в курсе? – удивился Стайлз.

-Вы что, все в курсе? – заинтересованно передал ногитцуне.

Часть стаи переглянулась с виноватым видом, Лидия с Эллисон бессовестно пожали плечами, но остальные – близнецы, Дерек и Скотт – оставались в растерянности. 

\- Зашибись, - буркнул Стайлз. Его смущение как раз достигло такого уровня, чтобы побиться затылком о дерево. 

\- Эй, аккуратнее, - пожаловался ногитцуне.

\- Мы в долбанной потовой ситуации, - резюмировал один из (Стайлз к своему стыду так и не научился их различать) близнецов.

\- Патовой ситуации, - спокойно поправил Дерек. 

Ногитцуне почувствовал усмешку Стайлза и внезапно в его голове что-то щелкнуло.

\- Стайлз, - проговорил шериф, перед тем как ногитцуне сложил все кусочки мозаики. – Сынок, просто скажи ему, что он хочет, это вовсе не сделает тебя жалким. Давай, сын, ты гораздо умнее, чем он.

Тяжелый вздох Стайлза адресовался уже отцу.

\- Господи! - бросил он. – Ладно, ладно, чтобы оно всё провалилось, ладно! 

Это было похоже на прорыв дамбы, воспоминания обрели четкость и хлынули сдержанной терпимостью вместе с выдуманной неприязнью. Ногитцуне чувствовал сильную тоску и смех Стайлза, когда …

Когда Дерек наклонялся над картой, когда он сидел, скрестив ноги, и когда говорил что-то неожиданное и забавное.

Желание проходило через Стайлза, как пущенный по проводу ток высокого напряжения, когда он вспоминал…

Бассейн, ветеринарную клинику, госпиталь. Джип. Свою спальню. Летние каникулы.

Ногитцуне вынырнул из воспоминаний из-за толчка взбешенного и смущенного Стайлза.

\- Теперь ты знаешь! Доволен?

\- Ну, не так всё и плохо, - подытожил ногитцуне. – Почему ты упирался и не хотел ничего говорить?

\- Блин, может, потому, что это всё жуть как неловко? – простонал Стайлз, краснея еще больше. – Целых две неразделенные продолжительные влюбленности, а ведь мне еще нет двадцати. И вообще, он, возможно, вырвет мне горло своими…

\- О, боже, хватит! – не выдержал ногитцуне. – Ты ему нравишься, и он заботится о тебе.

\- Многовековой дух разрушения пытается переквалифицироваться в сваху? Серьезно? 

\- Ты ему нравишься! – нараспев повторил ногитцуне.

\- Пофиг, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Сдрыскивай уже!

\- Ладно, - протянул ногитцуне и, пользуясь последними моментами контроля над чужим телом, сильно толкнул Стайлза вперед.

Дерек оказался рядом одним из первых, успевая осторожно подхватить Стайлза до того, как тот упал на землю.

\- Я ж говорил, ты ему нравишься, - напоследок усмехнулся ногитцуне и поспешил исчезнуть, пока Стайлз не опомнился и не придумал нечто невообразимое в качестве мести.


End file.
